


Leather jackets & Programming

by hndsmjck



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, Everyone is a teenager, M/M, Slow Burn, except moxxi, programming classes, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hndsmjck/pseuds/hndsmjck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys moves to Helios with his parents, leaving his friends and college behind on Pandora. After sulking he's trying to make the best of it. God knows who stumbles across his path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oops. of course i made a college au. i'm going to try my best to update regularly. i loved writing this one so much. honestly i love writing all of my fics (i have 3 currently but sssh) and yeah. 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy!!!

Rhys was internally all over the place, he had moved together with his parents to this space station called Helios. He has already read about it, a ton. But he never thought he would ever set foot on it. The air alone in the space station felt so different for him that he was struggling to stay calm.

He was from Pandora, it wasn’t the safest planet in the universe but it’s where he grew up, it was home for him. He had to leave behind all his friends and his college, where he was in his third and last year and for what? Because his dad got a new important job here and there was no way they let him stay on Pandora.

He started at a new college today, he was already on his way. The thing that made him most nervous? It was almost the end of the school year and here he was, the new guy. He entered the hall way with the big digital sign which said ‘Hyperion College’.

He saw lots of people walking around and closed his eyes for a mere second to calm down. He then headed towards the reception to ask where he had to go. He followed the instructions but he still managed to get lost a few times. Asking other people where the programming classroom is.

When he finally stood in front of the door he already heard someone talking, he assumed it was the teacher. Which meant he was also too late on his first day. He took in a deep breathe before he opened the door slowly. Not daring to look up.

The teacher looked at the boy with a smirk. Rhys looked up slowly and blushed slightly because he could feel all their attention was on him. ‘’U-Uhm… Hi… I-I’m sorry for being so late…’’ He quickly glanced to the paper in his hand to see what the name was of this teacher. ‘’-Mrs. Moxxi. But I’m new and I-I had no idea where I had to go….’’

By the time he finished he was standing fully in the classroom and had closed the door. She just signaled for him to take a seat and he obliged. This was the first time he even dared to look into the lecture room and saw that they weren’t looking at him anymore. He scanned the room for a seat and there was only one seat left in the far back... Typical.

He walked towards it and sat down with a sigh. The teacher just continued her story, not even bothering to introduce him. He was actually happy with that, he didn’t need all their attention on him again. He opened his notebook and quickly started taking notes until he suddenly heard some noise next to him and just had to look up.

He was sitting next to this guy, he looked like your average high school douche bag. You know the ones that are popular and act like they are above everyone else. Rhys noticed the guy wasn’t even paying attention, just screwing around with his watch.

He decided to just ignore it and continue making notes. That was until the guy also started to swear, out loud. Well it were whispers but because Rhys was sitting next to him it was loud and clear to him.

Now Rhys was just getting annoyed, he looked over to the guy with a raised eyebrow but that soon went away when he saw that he was looking at him too. A blush spread across his cheeks and he quickly looked at his notes again. ‘’So you’re the new guy… Huh.’’ He heard the guy say next to him, which automatically made him look his way again. ‘’Y-Yeah…’’

He saw that the guy looked him up and down, which just made his blush grew even more. The guy then looked at his face again and Rhys now noticed his heterochromia. ‘’So, pal. What’s your name?’’ ‘’I-It’s Rhys.’’

Why was he so nervous? Fuck. The guy simply nodded and returned to messing with his watch. He mentally face palmed himself. ‘’What’s yours?’’ ‘’Well kiddo, I’m –‘’ but before he could answer the class was dismissed and he simply winked at him before standing up. ‘’I guess I’ll tell you another time, Rhysie.’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is here! it's kinda short but the next chapter will be longer!  
> i hope yall enjoy

After programming he had math and he was seated next to who he later found out was Vaughn. He was very nice towards him and even offered help if Rhys was confused.

After class there was a break and Vaughn asked him if he wanted to sit with him, of course Rhys said yes and they sat down. After talking some more they found out they basically share the same interests. The rest of the day he stayed with Vaughn, he even introduced him to his friend Yvette.

When his last class ended he happily closed his laptop and shoved it into his backpack. He was about to leave the classroom when he heard someone yell his name. He turned around, confused until he realized it was Vaughn.

He walked towards him. ‘’Hey, Vaughn. What’s up?’’

‘’Okay so well we were wondering.’’ He said whilst gesturing towards Yvette and himself. ‘’We’re going to get a drink, want to join us?’’

The confused expression on his face quickly changed and he smiled. ‘’Yeah, of course!’’

‘’Great. Let’s go!’’ Vaughn grabbed his belongings and walked off with Rhys and Yvette strolling behind.

 

* * *

 

They went to this bar in the far back of Helios and Rhys was a bit suspicious about it but it was soon forgotten. He hasn’t enjoyed spending time with people in ages so he was going to make the best out of it.

But it wasn’t too difficult, they were great people. They could laugh about literally everything and it wasn’t awkward at all. Sometimes they shot a question at him like ‘What’s Pandora like?’ ‘Were you ever in danger?’ and he answered them all with honesty.

Vaughn received a text and his eyebrow raised, he grabbed his phone and checked who it was. ‘’OH!’’ Rhys looked at him questioningly.

‘’OH. Oh. Yeah I forgot to mention. Another friend was coming too, don’t worry he’s great. He’s basically a nerd too’’ Yvette scoffed at this, indicating she’s not like that. But we all knew she was and she can’t deny it. ‘’His name is-‘’

But he stopped talking and started waving excitedly at the door. Rhys then turned around and he squeaked, quickly ducking down again. It was that guy from programming class… Great.

The guy stood at the table and he received hugs from Yvette and Vaughn. Vaughn was about to introduce Rhys before he cut him off. ‘’Oh. He knows who I am.’’ The three of them just looked confused at Rhys.

‘’Oh. Stop pretending you don’t know me.’’ Still nothing. ‘’Remember programming class?’’

That’s when bells started ringing in the guy’s head and a laugh escaped his lips. ‘’Oh. Well I still have no clue who you are but I suppose you met Jack, my twin. Wears a leather jacket, kind of… rude?’’ Rhys simply nodded at this before standing up and extending his hand.

‘’Sorry… I really thought you were him. Names Rhys.’’

He accepted his hand and gave it a quick shake before releasing it again. ‘’Timothy and its understandable. We’re twins after all.’’

They smiled at each other before they all quickly sat down again and picked up their conversation were they left off.

 

* * *

  

After a couple of hours passed it was a good time to go home. ‘’It was real nice everyone but I really ought to head back.’’ They all nodded in understanding and he got up, he gave them a genuine smile and left the bar.

He started walking in a random direction until he realized he had no idea where he was going. ‘’Fuck’’ he muttered under his breath as he started to look around for something familiar. Nothing.

The only thought running through his head right now was ‘How do I always get myself in situations like this.’

A brilliant idea shot in his head and he quickly grabbed his phone, but soon his face faltered. ‘’Oh my god… I don’t have anyone’s phone number.’’ His cybernetic arm was now on his face, slowly sliding down out of frustration as he sighed loudly.

He decided the best thing to do now was walk back to the bar and hope someone is still there. An hour has passed since he left the bar but there he is again. Quickly walking towards the table but no one was there. He just sat down and sighed, next time he’s going somewhere he really needs to pay more attention.

He ordered a beer to settle his nerves and texted his mom that he has no clue where he is. Waiting on a reply he slowly sipped the alcoholic beverage away.

He got a text and he was about to check it out until he heard his name. He looked up and around and saw someone approaching him. When he was closer he recognized him, he was about to call him Timothy until he saw that he was wearing a leather jacket.

‘’Jack?’’


End file.
